God Eater 2: Disrepair
by Just Another Indonesian Writer
Summary: "If I'm being honest, he's not supposed to be even alive right now."
1. A New Guy

_"Get him out of here pronto!"_

_"Someone Link-aid him!"_

_"Oh God! Oh God, h-his left arm... just like that..."_

_"Call the operator, we need CASEVAC on our AO, NOW!"_

_"You're gonna be alright, buddy!"_

_"Stay with me! STAY WITH ME!"_

_"Come on, the Grim Reaper can't die like this!"_

_"LOOK OUT! ANOTHER VAJRA'S COMING IN-"_

* * *

_Wh-what was I...?_

He snapped his wide eyes open, and immediately darted them left and right in alert. He only found himself staring at his clenched, fully gloved hand, with an overly-large black-golden armlet planted deep to his forearm's veins. His eyes also met the white, hard metal flooring of his settlement, the Fenrir's Far East branch's outpost, also known as 'the Den', by its denizens. He jerked his head to shake himself awake from his somewhat... discomforting dream. Said teen's widened eye muscles began to relax when he realized that he was safe inside the fence.

The teen wondered how and when did he fall asleep, and he was standing upright with his back leaned against the wall, no less. His God Arc was missing from his back. Then, he finally remembered how he sent his personal weapon away for maintenance to the Arc floor of the Den after his mission.

...right... his mission...

Almost autonomously and robotically, he pulled out his mission card from his pocket, and the screen immediately stuttered on when he brought his face close to the device. The words '_Chi-You Extermination_' were visibly printed on the surface of the holographic screen, in which he also almost tapped out of reflex, mistaking it for his own phone. His fingers twitched slightly in self-embarrassment, despite the fact that no one could see it. A long, tired sigh escaped from his lips before he motioned his feet to travel down the flight of stairs that lead him to the lower floor of the entrance area.

The lower area of the entrance floor was still to be expected. The South-American looking merchant was still sitting at the corner of the room, his merchandise scattered up and about. A few Gods Eater teams were also present at that time, either accepting a new mission, turning in their mission, or just purely chatting about their recent battles with the Aragami. Over at the counter, stood Hibari Takeda, a twenty-year-old operator for the Den. She's in charge of accepting and giving mission cards to the teams, as well as maintaining radio communication for the teams out on the mission.

At a somewhat slow tempo, he made his way to the table to hand his report in exchange for a few of Fenrir Credits. When his shoes met the metal flooring and produced a light tapping sound, almost every single chatter of the room silenced themselves to take in the view of the newcomer in their area. The reactions from the rest were almost immediate. Most of them distanced themselves from this God Eater and started to talk behind his back, not even minding the rather loud volume they're using.

Without giving any reaction to them whatsoever, his feet carried him to the operator's table. He placed the mission card on the surface and tapped it twice to give Hibari a prompt to take it.

Said red-haired girl was unnerved by the reaction from the others, but was smart enough to not show any noticeable move that could potentially hurt him... even further. Then again, it's also thanks to her kind all-around personality.

"Ah, Reaper-san." In that instinct, the edges of her mouth tilted upwards to make a small smile. "Back from your mission already, I see. How'd it go?"

"U-Uneventful..." The God Eater raised his hand to rub his forehead, probably a sign of a headache coming up, and his reply was quiet and hushed, whispered, even. "No one s-said anything about an extra Gboro-Gboro at the description."

The girl didn't answer to his shied statement verbally. She just took the card in and assessed the status of the mission, all while also maintaining that small smile of hers. Not a minute later, a beep sounded off from the counter. "Mission completion confirmed, Reaper-san. As per usual, the credits will be transferred to your terminal's account." The operator handed the now-vacant mission card back to him.

"Th-thanks..." He pulled the mission card back to his hand and shoved it into his pocket, before turning his back to walk away to his elevator.

"Ah, Reaper-san, wait." Called Hibari, preventing the boy to take another step to the stairs. "I'm sorry for not informing you beforehand, but Sasaki-san would like to see you."

At the information, his eyebrow twitched. "U-uh... n-no, please don't apologize... b-but why?"

"I don't know, but you best hurry, since the professor marked the message as '_urgent_'." Noted the operator.

The boy only sternly nodded, and he just marched his way without giving any glances to the rest of the ones who were present in the area.

* * *

"Yo, Sakaki-Hakase-san!" A bubbly, cheery voice erupted from the front of the desk of the main executive room, making a certain gray-haired professor to snap out of his ditz with the massive amounts of papers that were in his desk, not counting there's about at least thirty more in his hands.

"Ah, Kota-kun!" The seemingly-always-closed-eyed professor peeked his head up from the papers and to the newly appointed 1st unit's leader, Kota Fujiki. The eighteen year old brown-haired was waving a datapad right before the professor's closed eyes. "Ah, I see you've brought the report that I've requested. Thank you very much for your assistance."

The teen only rubbed his nose with his free hand, while the other hand was crossed behind his head. "Heh, you know me, always being helpful and stuff!"

Sakaki studied the report quickly, before setting it down on the table's surface. He rested his chin on supporting hands. "And the reports're accurate as well... it's so... perfect that I'm beginning to doubt that you ordered Erina or Elwin to do it for you instead."

A comical tick mark suddenly appeared out of nowhere above Kota's head. Said guy had a bead of cold sweat running down from his forehead, and this didn't go unnoticed, by the Fenrir's Far East's current chairman. "Ahh... n-no! I rearranged all of these all by myself, really!"

Paylor only replied to the teen's statement with an unnerving grin. "...Really?"

Kota couldn't help but gulp at the creepy-looking face. "...No." He shrunk, finally giving up to his own fear.

"Now that's more like it." Sakaki grin turned into a real one, before one of his mouth's edges fell down to form a slight frown. "Kota-kun... you are a leader now... you must really learn how to act one. Maturity is needed to guide your subordinates through even the hardest of battles and still live to tell the tale." He spoke wisely, not even once opening his eyes.

For once, Kota actually looked a bit defeated after the slight scolding session. "I know, I know... I'm trying to, Hakase-san."

"Speaking of which..." The chairman trailed, before looking on his console banks, after a few seconds of silence, his mouth turned to a small smile that was directed to no one. "...I have someone to introduce to you." He said with an affirmation, before setting his head to look at the main door that leads to the office. "Reaper-kun, you can come in now!"

A few seconds of awkward silence, two taps of a door getting knocked at sounded off, catching the two's attention. The traditional door's knob turned to a clockwise position, and a click was heard afterwards. The door's rusty hinges produced a loud, annoying creaking noises, that made Kota cringe at the high-frequency sound. The door slides open to the inside of the room, just by a tiny bit, and Kota could see an eyeful of black hair peeking from the door, but no face was seen. Only the hair.

"H-Hakase-san...?" A new voice, sounded even younger than Kota. "D-did you call me here...?"

"Yes, Reaper-kun. You can come in." The professor answered offhandedly, even gesturing his hands to prompt him to open the door further in, despite the newcomer's head was still concealed behind the wooden door.

Kota lifted his eyebrows at the name. "Reaper?" He asked aloud, confused at the absurd callsign... IF that's a callsign, that is.

The door slowly, but surely, swung open to the inside, and Kota's eyes met the image of a teen gingerly entering the executive room. It was a boy (well, duh). His short, black hair was kept uncombed and was just strewing around all over his head. Slight bangs were just hovering above his forehead. His empty, black irises seemed to beam up a very shy aura on him, and his mouth was twitching for every couple of seconds, as if stuttering silently to himself. The tan-skinned boy was short. Well... below the average height for a teenage boy, that is.

A black, long, and tattered scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck, slightly concealing the lower part of his face. He was wearing a black formal-issued Fenrir dress-uniform with some white lining patterns over a simple, white Fenrir dress-shirt. He's also wearing the simple Fenrir's black formal trousers with a pair of white sneakers. Color Kota shocked, but he couldn't really believe the sight of the young man that had just arrived at the office.

The lack of a left hand. The tattered scarf that was resting on his neck fell upon the place instead, slightly shadowing the absent of his organic skin. His uniform was re-tailored, or, at least, that's what Kota thought. The uniform's left-arm side was cut short to its shoulder. He could still see a God Arc's armlet on his right arm, though. The circular object was colored in black with some golden patterns around the metal band. His right hand had a black colored glove covering it.

Said teen, who was identified as 'Reaper', timidly closed the door behind him, and walked over to the desk.

Looking at Kota's stupefied and dumbfounded expression, the black-clad God Eater only gave him a slight timid nod of acknowledgement before turning his attention to the professor. "H-Hakase-san...?" He stuttered. "I-is there something that you want from my presence h-here?"

Paylor's mouth formed a tiny smile at the shy boy's question. "Yes, Reaper-kun. And you come in just at the perfect time. Kota-kun, I want you to meet Reaper, or _Grim Reaper_from the 444th Aragami Extermination Unit. Of course, that is not his real name. And Reaper-kun, meet Kota Fujiki, the new leader of the first unit." He gestured his hand to the two standing teens.

Kota cringed slightly after he heard the unit's number and name. When he turned his head to face the shorter teen, he could see that Reaper's _only_ arm was already extended.

"I-it's nice... t-to m-meet you..." The teen spoke... or maybe squeaked, considering how tiny his voice was.

The 1st unit de facto leader snapped out of his trance. He gave himself a slight shake on the head to get his daze out, he welcomed the hand and shook it lightly, complete with a friendly smile. "Yep, it's nice to meet you too, Reaper."

"Right, now that both of you are acquainted, let's get down to business!" Sakaki stated nonchalantly, making the two teens to get curious as well as confused by his somewhat cryptic message. "As of today, the 444th Aragami Extermination Squad will be dissolved, and its member will be conducting a joint-op with the 1st unit."

There was a bit of an uneasy silence and shock rushed into the two God Eaters.

"E-excuse me, H-Hakase-san...?" Reaper questioned cautiously, just trying to make sure that he had heard that right.

"I know that this is against your will, Reaper-kun, but the fact states that you are the only member of your unit." Explained the professor calmly, in an effort to defuse the tense situation, and an even tenser Reaper. "Don't worry. The squad will not be taken down just like that. We'll keep broadcasting the recruitment notice for your unit, and I'll notify you if a God Eater qualifies in to enter. The thing is, with all of these Red Rain and stronger Aragami types, you can't just... barge into the battle, especially alone."

Kota choked. He had heard some stories about a God Eater, always soloing almost every single mission that were actually meant for veterans God Eaters. Said person was also the only survivor from the harsh 'Operation Angel Down' accident that happened less than six months ago. The mission was just to take down a single Sariel, but along the way, a Red Rain had to come down, and the whole team members were trapped on an enclosed space, which was also a nest filled with Vajras. Out of eight highly-trained individuals from two separate teams, only one returned. Ever since then, the Fenrir personnel worked alone.

But... it couldn't be _him_, out of all people, right? He looked so... innocent, gullible, naive, and _SUPER_ shy. Nothing that could count as an Ace-material from this boy, no matter how many times, and how hard you stare at him. Not to mention that he's also younger than Kota himself. He's really... rookie-ish, if you asked him.

Kota was about to open his mouth, probably to question, or maybe even protest against Sakaki's sudden decision as well, but a raised hand from the gray-haired professor stopped him from spouting any words.

"I understand your concerns as well, Kota-kun. But, we can't simply deny the fact that the first unit is currently lacking in members. Most of the veterans from your unit are still out with Cradle, if I need to remind you again." Paylor interjected swiftly with a reasonable point. "Your own unit is down to just three members, yourself included. And that would certainly cause some problems if you were to conduct one of the more dangerous missions. Reaper-kun here is a New-Type God Arc user, and he's wielding one of the most sophisticated God Arcs out there, and he also had the P44 Bias Factor inserted within him, which also gives him the edge on combat against armored Aragamis. He may not look like a soldier-material to you, but he can, and will prove as an invaluable asset to you and your team."

The avid fan of the long-running Bugarally series blinked, trying to absorb in all of the information that had just entered his ears. He turned his face to the Reaper, who seemed to be shying himself out to the door, and then he snapped his head back to the professor, then back to the Reaper again. Repeat the process for about thirty-six times in about a minute, and Kota would finally get his poor mind snap under the confusion.

"Uhh..." Was all that came back from the first unit's leader.

"...Now!" Paylor began suddenly, startling the two. "I see that both of you are taking all of these things quite well, already! That's good! I'll have everything else, the paperworks included, ready for you two regarding the temporary transfer. Run along now, it's only about 491 seconds left until the next report came in." He shooed them away.

Both teens knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. They stood their attention, and Reaper silently made his way out. Before Kota could grab the door's handle, though, Sasaki called him back, and the eighteen-year-old faced the chairman yet again.

"Kota-kun. Listen." The older man spoke quietly, with his tone uncharacteristicly serious, and his eye just twitched to open just by a tiny bit. "Look, even if Reaper-kun right there is a New-Type, you're older, and you have much more experience compared to him... to be honest, he was used to be cheerful like you... until _that_ accident had to happen. And yes... he is the only survivor from Operation Angel Down. The story was not simply a rumor. It's real."

Kota's eyes widened significantly. "Y-you mean, he's-"

"Yes. His left arm got bitten off by a Vajra-type Aragami. He was **_extremely_ **lucky that he survived through the whole ordeal, let alone his amputated body cells didn't get itself infected with the Aragami cells, which was a very short work of a miracle... not many people, even the Gods Eaters themselves could withstand the more harmful Aragami cell's 98% chance of infection once they made contact with an open wound." Sakaki continued a bit grimly. "He's now... broken. Fragile, shy. The attack had left some deep scars inside him. Look... all that I'm asking from you is just to watch over him, alright?"

Another few seconds of silence set into the room.

Kota had just heard some pretty deep and dark things, but he was sure as hell on one thing, though. "Sure thing, Sakaki-Hakase-san, you can count on me!" He smacked his chest with his fisted right hand, declaring his firm confidence. "Now, if you'll xcuse me, I think I'll have to introduce our newest addition to the rest of my guys. See ya later, Hakase-san!"

"You are excused, then, Kota-kun." Paylor couldn't help but to finally smile, as he saw the young man leaving the room. "Now... where was I...?" He murmured to himself, scrambling through the sprawled papers on his desk.

* * *

Arc maintenance floor of the Den, the third lowest floor of the whole complex. Everyone was in high gears, especially the repair crews. Everyday, numerous damaged God Arcs would be sent here to be repaired and polished, that's still not counting orders for new God Arcs from both Old and New-Type users alike. Two new entrees in particular had just walked out of the Den's elevator, namely the Reaper and his new leader.

The trip there was relatively... awkward, thanks to the extreme timidness of the Reaper. Kota was intrigued to ask him for his real name, but refrained from actually asking that particular question, afraid that it might offend the frail-looking teen. Both of them had actually tried to break open a conversation (key word: tried), but failed miserably. Kota's usual cheery and bubble disposition had failed to turn the awkward situation down, and instead, making it even more awkward. Pep talks along the way were conducted, but they were not long enough to create a stable conversation.

"...A-and th-that's it about me, K-Kota-senpai." The shy teen finished his short, self-explaining story regarding his outer shell of life. "N-now that I'm under your care, I-I hope that w-we could g-get along well... a-and please forgive me i-if I do something stupid..."

The older Old-Type merely smirked. He slapped the Reaper's back in a playful manner in a futile effort to lighten up the mood. "You know, you really have to stop stuttering now and so often. It's bad for your social life." He suggested in all good terms. "Now, that we're here, we better move that God Arc of yours to our side of the armory."

"C-certainly, Kota-senpai." The Reaper nodded once. "O-oh, right... I suppose I sh-should explain my God Arc to you, r-right...?"

But before red-brown haired young man could respond to that, he saw the image of two bickering Europeans at the corner of his all-seeing-eyes. They were there. The rest of the 1st unit's members were there. Their loud voices were sticking out like a sore thumb through the whole mess on the maintenance floor. They were none other than his subordinates. Noticing their presence here, Kota's mouth twitched into a bright smile.

"Well, that could wait for now, Reaper-kun... I wanna introduce you to those guys right there." He shot the younger God Eater a sideways grin before waving his hands up in the air to get the two's attention. "Yo! Emil! Erina! Over here!"

Having heard of their unit captain's somewhat childish voice, two heads turned into their general direction. From Reaper's eyes, he could see two figures, just marching their way through the crowdy floor filled with the Arc maintenance crews. One's a boy... no, a young man, and the other was a young girl, just in the border of her preteen and her teenage state. The Reaper eyed them carefully, and he hypothesized that the two were Kota's unit's members, judging how he called them with ease like that.

Reaper noted that both of them were Germans, seeing their face structures and on how sophisticated they're dressed. The wavy, blonde haired man was moving in a rather... flamboyant way, in a lack of a better term. Even at the distance, his striking blue eyes could easily pierce the gap between them. His set of attire was rather... interesting, an European, or maybe even a 14th century Italian tailored white suit underneath a purple vest with some golden trimmings on the surface. His tight gray combat pants had to large pockets-sacks made out of leather, probably to store the bullets and other crucial items, and to finish his elegant looks, were his two, nearly knee-high boots. The usual Fenrir God Arc armlet was resting on his right arm, and he also finished everything with his fingerless gloved hands.

The other German, the girl this time, looked obviously younger than both Kota and the other German, and probably just a couple of years younger than the Reaper himself. Much to his surprise, her hair color was pretty much different from any other guys or girls that he had met and/or fought with. It was light green. A rather eccentric and unique color for a shade of hair. Speaking about her light green hair, it was pretty long, but not long enough. A white poofy-hat with a long yellow mobius strip tied around it was plopped on the top of her small head. Her pale-blue, maybe even dull-gray eyes were twitching for every few seconds in annoyance. She's wearing the Fenrir's junior member dress shirt underneath a light-chocolate-brown vest. A little yellow tie that's tied up to a ribbon or sorts was wrapped around her neck. Her short (maybe even dangerously short), black skirt was chosen to be her bottoms. A pair of red-thigh-high socks and brown boots were present to cover her legs. Like the fellow German beside her, her God Arc armlet was planted on her right arm, to be noted, though, her gloves were different in color terms. Her right glove was brown, and the other was red.

For the record, Reaper found himself looking at the girl's annoyed face twice, for some reason.

The two arrived before the Bugarally fan. The oldest of them all, the German young man was shooting... everyone, an elegant look, while the girl looked like she was doing her best not to either punch his face or prompt herself for a facepalm. Their actions were all silenced when Kota grabbed their attention, simply by raising both of his hands.

"Ah, Captain it is very good to see you again!" The blonde German spoke, his heavily accented, slurry, and flamboyant-ish voice made the Reaper cringe. "Have we got ourselves a mission to spread our honor to the lesser creatures of the Aragamis?"

The shorter German groaned loudly "Captain Kota..." She growled. "...Permission to knock this dimwit's teeth off from his stupid face?"

"Not granted." Kota grinned. "You could hurt that pretty face of his. Anyway, enough of that. Guess what, guys? As of today, we'll have yet another New-Type user joining our ranks!" He stated happily, immediately jabbing a thumb over his shoulder to point at the quiet Reaper.

Reaper jumped a bit when the thumb's direction pointed exactly to his direction. He took the silent order and stepped forward so that they could see him clearly. "H-hello..." He whimpered pathetically.

Kota smiled knowingly at the newest addition's shy nature. "Meet the 2nd Lieutenant from the Assault branch. His callsign is Reaper. He's temporary transferred from the 444th Aragami Eradication Unit. And, oh yeah... he's shier than a snail."

The two other members of his team were skeptical for a few seconds, before the first German, the guy, jumped in and placed a hand on the left-arm-less God Eater's shoulder. The hand contact made the Reaper to wince, but didn't actually react or swat the hand away.

"Another comrade!" Beamed the blonde. "Please, allow me to introduce myself to you, my newfound friend... I am... Emil von Strasboug, a 2nd Generation New-Type... I am very pleased to be acquainted with yet another fighter that upholds the name honor in these troubled times."

The Reaper didn't reply. What Emil got back from him was merely a squeak.

"Reaper..." Emil continued, tasting the callsign with his tongue. "A very... delicate title even for someone so small like yourself... Ah!" He noticed the missing left hand, but this only made the German's eyes to sparkle. "Even with the lack of your other arm, you're still fighting back?! How magnificent... simply magnificent!"

The Reaper fell dead silent.

"Hey, idiot." This time, it was the other German who spoke up, although she sounded like she had hesitated on opening her mouth to speak. "You're making him uncomfortable, you dult. Let it go already." She pointed out with harshness evident in her voice.

Emil realized his actions, and released his firm grip on the shorter Asian's shoulder. Yes. The Reaper is an Asian.

"Ah, forgive me for my insolence... comrade in arms..." The tall man did a quick curt bow, before raising his one hand to the side to the girl. "I want you to meet my other comrade... Erina der Vogelweid... be warned, this fine lady looks deadlier than she looks..."

"Whoa, guys... you're really not letting the guy even reply to us." Kota mused, probably with a bit of sarcasm as well. "Go on now, Reaper-kun. Don't be shy!"

Reaper could feel an animated grass mark appear above his head. He could feel himself turn into a chibi for a split second as well. "W-well... I'm usually c-called Reaper by my o-other friends... I originally c-came from the Southeastern Branch of the F-Fenrir... y-you know, the one with the c-countries such as Thailand, M-Malaysia, I-Indonesia, L-Laos, Philippines, Brunei, a-and... Australia... I-I'm a 2.5th Generation New-Type user... and I-"

"Hold it just right there." Cut Erina abruptly. "_2.5th Generation?_"

"W-well... it's what they said t-to me... the NORN D-Database inputted my God Arc to be st-stronger and more advanced from the 2nd Generation, but still too early a-and inferior... and probably too d-dangerous to become the more n-newer 3rd Generation G-God Arcs..." He explained.

Kota raised his eyebrows at this. "I didn't even know if that kind of God Arcs exist!" He blurted casually. "Well, we're gonna get his weapon to our side of the armory anyway, you guys wanna tag along, just to answer that question of yours?"

"That is very acceptable for me! I do have this insatiable need of curiosity, when I noticed that our newest comrade's armlet color was different from us." Exclaimed Emil. "You're coming as well, am I right, little sister?"

Erina launched a light attack with her elbow to silence her fellow European. "For the last time, you buzzard, I'm NOT your little sister!"

Just... a couple of minutes later, after browsing through the massive galleries of God Arcs, the trio plus one finally arrived on a simple metal box. The word 'Reaper' was carved onto the box's outer surface. The newest addition to the 1st unit pulled the top of the box upwards and it revealed a long, black stick. Reaper simply pulled the stick with his right hand (his only hand), and just showed it to the group for display purposes.

From what the group observed, the God Arc seemed to be... different from usual. It was obviously using the Charge Spear's design, but no bladed part was present on the receiving edge of the stick, although, said edge had its metal parts sharpened, making it to look like a javelin instead. A black long rifle was seen in its folded position, masked beneath the surface of a large, bulky, black tower shield. The God Arc was similar to the wielder's black, all-around appearance.

It was... underwhelming, and pretty much... unfitting? for the title of the Grim Reaper.

"Your weapon is a flag pole." Erina pointed out flatly, almost in a deadpanning and a downgrading tone.

"I'm sure there's more to it than what meets the eye, Shorty." Kota winked at the only girl of the team. "Right, Reaper-kun?"

Before the Reaper could answer, however, the physical remark from the captain was immediately retorted by the... unfortunately short girl.

"I'm not short!" She blurted, maybe even getting embarrassed on doing so.

"Yes you are." Grinned Kota victoriously.

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Jerk!"

"Midget."

"Airhead!"

"Shortstack."

"Lazy bummer!"

"Loli."

"Klutzy!"

"Tsundere."

Both Emil and the Reaper had been watching through the whole banter the whole time. While Emil himself seemed to be amused at the sight, the black-clad God Eater was unsure on what to react upon the two's argument. While... he felt like it's kinda interesting to be melding with another unit for a change... he could feel that a massive headache coming up... this unit is not going to be his usual one... let's just hope that he doesn't die... nope, not because of an Aragami, but because of the pressure of awkwardness that this group radiates.

Yes... it's that bad for him.

Sucks to be a socially awkward person, huh?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hurr. Durr. Hello. I'm presenting a work of fiction of GEB. Plz like me or die.

Just kidding.

Hello there, everyone, I'm just another random author, no need to mind me. Now, this work of fiction is more like a filler rather than a full series. Now, while I've played both games, namely Burst and the Second one, I DON'T understand Japanese. Well, I do understand some of its Kanjis as well if some that's spoke aloud by the characters, but when they speak in full sentences, I just lost it. I only have minimal knowledge on the language, thus making it a bit more harder to learn the characters from GE2's interactions.

The plot of this story? It's more like just near the end of the 2nd Break manga, I suppose? I don't know, but it's still prior to FRIAR/BLOOD's arrival on the Den, though. Either way, the setting of this story is set on GE2. I may go long enough up to the entry of the BLOOD forces in the story, but please, also expect a lot of errors and probably even more OOCs. As I've said before, it's kind of hard to learn the interactions between characters in the second game, heck even the GE wiki doesn't really provide me much info to help me.

I've checked guides or for any translation for the interactions between the characters to learn them personality-wise, but nothing popped up on Google. All the results that returned to me were the STUCK ON STAGE 44 cliche.

From what I've heard from spoken Japanese dialogues so far:

Emil is Lelouch Vi Britannia- I mean, a rather guy full of absurdity with all of his talk about honor and glory that seems to be lacking on general knowledge.

Erina is a tsundere and a hard-headed teenage girl that's both hot-headed, and pretty short on temper. She dislikes Emil with all of her might, and often get into one-sided arguments, and somewhat unsatisfied with Kota's behavior.

Kota... still being Kota, cheery and bubbly and somewhat sarcastic from the last game, although he sounded more mature than before.

Most people create their own OCs or Protagonist to be like almost emotionless, personality-free, calm, and what not. So I thought about... hey, why don't I create a _weird_ one instead? Then there's where the Grim Reaper comes in. A very shy, not soldier-material teenage boy, that seems to have some serious stuttering fits. Yes, I did make him without a left arm because of reasons. The title 'Disrepair' comes from the lack of the left arm, of course. I was thinking about making Reaper loud and obnoxious, but... lol.

How Reaper looks like? Well, his appearance is more like a mix between GEB and GE2's character.

- His face is the Ciel-look-a-like one, the one with the apathetic expression? What was the face model... I think it's number seven or thirteen for the males in God Eater 2 (I forgot what the face number is). And yes, there's a face model for the male characters that really resembles Ciel's face from GE2. But the male version has slightly wider eyes and slightly less dull-looking than hers.

- The color of his eyes is number one. Which is black. (in God Eater 2, that is)

- His hair is number is seven. Slightly spiky, but still straight, yet unkempt.

- No accessories, except for the scarf. I think this doesn't count in the character creation.

- His uniform the Fenrir's black formal uniform from GEB.

- His pants is the black formal uniform from GEB.

His voice... I don't know.

Well, I think this Author's Notes has overstayed its welcome, so I'm gonna end it here. Please forgive me if there were some errors on the story, especially if it's OOCness or such. If you could just point them out, I'll try my best to repair them on the next chapter. I really need a translator for the second game... ;~; I really like all the dramas especially near the end of the game. HEY, GUYS LOCKON STRATOS IS VOICING HARU IN THE GAME.

Ahem... so that's it, I guess? Sorry, sorry, sorry again for any mistakes. And I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading.

Traesto ;~;


	2. The Grim Reaper

"Hey, guys! Good news!" A certain red-brown haired leader of the 1st unit slammed a mission card down onto the table's surface. "We've got ourselves a mission to take down a few Yakshas!" He chirped energetically.

The Den, lounge area. Pretty much the most sophisticated area out of all the relaxation quarters of the Den. I mean, you got the 70's jazz music playing in the cafe's personal intercom system, the great food, and the warmth of being together with friends... or at least that's what most of the God Eaters thought it would be. Erina was still fed up with Emil right beside her, still spouting something about knightly titles or what not. Oh, not forgetting the latest member of the team, the Grim Reaper from the temporarily dissolved 444th Aragami Eradication Unit, although, unlike the two Europeans that were sitting at the nearby table near the TV, he was sitting alone near the piano. His right hand occasionally pressing the tuts of the grand instrument, trying to join into the instrumental song played on the radio.

It's been a couple of days since the Reaper's transfer to the 1st unit. And the gap between him and the rest was still present. He's the natural shy-silent type, and while Emil and Kota had tried to talk to him, he would only answer them with short sentences. Erina, on the other hand couldn't care less about the new team member. He WAS supposed to be only a temporary member anyway. Why should anyone bother, right?

Speaking of the mission..

"Ugh... finally." Erina groaned, her impatience finally satiated with the news of another mission after two days of just doing nothing and standing by at the Den.

"It is here at last! Our chance to bring the Aragami's their judgement by our might!" Added Emil, his voice still slurry, not drunk-slurry, but... slurry-slurry. You get the idea.

The announcement for the mission made the one-handed pianist to stop his little, unnoticed performance and made him to move closer to the group.

"This is be the first time we'll be seeing our new guy in action. Oh, and don't be afraid to ask a thing or two too, you newbies. Reaper-kun right here is a veteran from the 444th." He pointed to the black-clad teen on the corner, in which he only responded by shying out even further. "Well... get your fangs out, boys and girls. We're hunting big game today."

* * *

"Thirty seconds until point of destination is reached. All God Eaters from the 1st unit, please prepare yourself for the drop off. 4th unit will be dropped in about five more minutes. Repeat-" Hibari's voice rang through the Den elevator's radio, signalling each team that were sent out to do some missions that day. The occupants of the large transport elevator shifted to make way for the first unit's exit from the cramped spaces. All of them were armed with their God Arcs in hand, with the exception of the Reaper. His javelin-like God Arc was slung over his shoulder.

Kota had noticed that he was motioning himself to a better position with occasional fidgeting.

"Nervous?" He simply asked.

The Reaper looked at him with his empty eyes. "I'm a-always nervous, Kota-senpai..." He answered in a hushed voice.

"Well, don't be." His new leader spoke with a reassuring tone. "Yakshas are just a walk in a park."

The elevator ground to a halt, making the God Eaters inside to jolt slightly at the sudden stop.

"We have arrived on the 1st unit's drop point. To the appointed team, please make your exit." Guided Hibari.

The members from the 1st took this cue to head to the door of the elevator. The creaky and rusty metal sounds produced a high-pitched grinding noises that some people deemed it to be unpleasant for them. The sliding door slid open, letting in some of the sunlight of the already low sun to pierce through the darkness of the elevator. This made several God Eaters to shield their eyes from the incoming light, immediately, a gush of the polluted wind entered through the gap.

Team Kota marched their way out from the elevator, and the door closed again on them. They could hear several cheers and good-luck wishes from the other teams before the door sealed off completely. They were standing on a wrecked bridge, still standing sturdy enough to be a dropzone, though. The bridge itself was formerly a highway before the Aragami infestation on Earth. An aircraft carrier had crashed to the bridge, creating a rather crushing image. How long since the ship has been abandoned? A year? Five years? Ten? More than twenty? The super-carrier JDS Hirohito from the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force had been the symbol as well as the flagship of the entire Japanese Navy for years before the war between Humans and the Aragami. To see one of the most advanced ships of her time like this, abandoned, forgotten, infested by monsters was just...

Sad.

Polluted seas, car wreckage, dust-filled air, darkened skies. This is the real image for a post-apocalyptic Earth. The water's surface was calm and undisturbed. At least for the time being. The pitying image stood still. What's even more sad was the ship's history. Just as the war broke up, plunderers began to take advantage over the chaos and hijacked the ship. The conflict between Humans was ended, with the climax of the Hirohito crashing to the bridge, this also happened ironically because of the Aragami.

So much for the first Japanese Emperor's namesake.

After the team exited the elevator, there was just silence between them. Even the usually blabbering Emil was silent when they took in the image.

"What a sad sight to see, huh?" Kota suddenly asked to no one, no emotion were present in his tone of speech, and his long-range God Arc carried by his right hand.

No one dared to answer the question.

"Let's go." With that simple, dry command, the quartet of God Eaters jumped off from the ledge of the tall roads down to the street bridge.

Rusted vehicles that had crashed into the edges of the roads were seen. They looked like they've been there for at least fifty years, thanks to the corrosive environment and air. Most parts of the bridge were already missing, either by the carrier's collision, or either eaten by the Aragami. The sea bellow looked like it has obviously seen better days. Instead of blue, a very unimpressive color of brown coated the surface instead.

They could hear them. Cries as well as roars from the true enemy of mankind. The Aragami, both from the carrier, and from the city limits behind them. This ignited the fuel of the team's deep anger and hatred against them. The roars that sounded nearby looked like they're produced from an Ogretail's tongue. The Ogretails, although still not so tough like the Zygotes, Cocoon Maidens, and the other lesser Aragami creatures, they still have some resistance against God Arcs.

The group found themselves standing on the border between the bridge and the wreckage of the Hirohito. Having the higher ground, they could see the panorama clearly. A small herd of Ogretails were having fun, munching on a rubble or sort. Probably they had found yet another plastic to chew on. They would also occasionally roar out, as if stating their disagreement within each other. Kota studied the herd carefully, and found no sign of their main targets, the Yakshas. Eh, Hibari would notify them if something's up, anyway.

"Just a few Ogretails to kill, guys. This should be easy. Just watch out for their nails, and as usual. Stay alive out there." He commanded with a confident smirk. "Reaper-kun? You can have the honor of taking the first shot if you want to." He gestured to the silent one-armed God Eater.

"R-right..." He responded quietly, taking the Charge Spear from his shoulder and to his hands. He could really feel the expectant, hard stares from his new teammates. A light flick, and the Reaper rolled the weapon around with his two fingers, much to their amazement, and the barrel of the sniper rifle extended itself. He grabbed the weapon's handle with ease and placed his index finger on the trigger. With the lack of any supporting arms to brace the recoil, he had to knelt down and place the weapon on his one knee.

His eyes fell upon one Ogretail that was still oblivious of their presence due to its poor peripheral vision. A solid round was already loaded on the sniper rifle. He knew that an Arigami won't die in just one shot, even if it's a well-placed bullet in their head. It would take a lot more than that. He aimed for the eyes, instead. By blinding the Aragami, they could at least have the upper hand by attacking it from its blind spot. The rest... well, you just have to time in your shield deployment, really.

With seemingly no hesitation, and a given cue to the rest of the team to charge at the Ogretails, the Reaper gave a pressure to his index finger. The weapon responded by catapulting a large caliber bullet violently to the hostile monster. A nearly-deafening noise boomed out from the barrel of the gun. The recoil force kicked in less than half-a-second later. The force was so hard, that the Reaper was pushed backwards by the rifle after it made contact with his stomach. The force also pushed the gun's barrel to go upwards before it falls down to its original position.

The discharged bullet flied through the emptiness of the air and the sharp kinetic object made direct contact with one of the Ogretail's dull-golden eyes. The hot projectile pierced through the eye, and even the other side of the skin, causing the bullet to travel even further, while launching several meat matters as well as Aragamian blood to the carrier's broken tarmac. The creature shrieked in pain, and it automatically alerted the rest of its herd to the source of the bullet.

Them.

"Let's dive into the fireworks, people!" Kota cried, causing the other team members to give a loud cry as a reply. With the exception of the timid Reaper, of course.

Reaper folded the rifle back to its original position, and switched back to his javelin-like Charge Spear. Along with Erina and Emil, he jumped down from the higher, broken bridge road and down to the ancient runway of the carrier. The Ogretails roared back in response to the incoming threat and charged in at them. The Kota Team unconsciously moved into the already injured Ogretail first, but it seems that the registered pain upon its eye enraged the furry Aragami.

Said hostile creature leaped through the formation and charged in faster than the rest of its pack. Of course, like any normal God Eater would do, Emil and Erina opened their shields up to absorb the impact. But, at the tip of their blue eyes, a black figure dashed from their shielded formation and kept charging on the Aragami. Even Kota couldn't believe his eyes. The Reaper had actually ignored the dangers of getting himself killed by the Ogretail's fangs.

When the gray Aragami opened its mouth up wide, almost as if trying to swallow the God Eater whole, he slid down on the tarmac, evading the Ogretail's mouth by a few inches. And, while he's still moving, he launched his weapon's sharpened edge from the lower throat of the Aragami, and it pierced through the top of its skull. Doing so, it also halted the teen's high-speed slide to a complete halt. The Reaper could be seen gritting his teeth, and his usual apathetic expression was no where to be seen for once, although his shy aura was still radiating out of his face, for some reason. His right hand firmed its grip on the God Arc, and he forcibly pushed the javelin in a vertical curve, splitting its head into two.

The Aragami immediately fell limp after the brutal and gory execution by the Grim Reaper of the 444th. Its partly mutilated head splattered massive amounts of blood on the ground and to the Reaper's black clothes. All of the members of the 1st unit's eyes went wide in horror. Emil looked like he's about to faint after seeing such violence, Erina's pale face turned green for a couple of seconds, and she was _this_ close on puking her insides out. Kota was speechless. He had seen more horrors from the battles against the Aragami than he could count, but he simply couldn't believe the horrifying fighting style of the currently dissolved 444th Eradicators.

It's like they were in the presence of the actual manifestation of death itself.

The young Reaper gingerly stood back up from his deceased prey. His right foot stomped on the splattered flesh-matter of the Aragami, as if making sure that it's dead. What the teen didn't expect, however, was the other Ogretails were heading straight for him. Before he could even react to counter the enemy, Kota fired a hail of explosive rounds from his Assault Gun. The launched salvo of bullets impacted the approaching Aragamis, and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Erina, Emil!" Kota signaled the two other rookies to support their newest member.

"As you wish, Captain!" Emil declared, dashing forward with his golden Boost Hammer, already ignited with its drilling jet engines.

Erina only gave a grunt of acknowledgement and trailed behind the blonde German, her blue Charge Spear ready to do a tackle on the enemy.

Both Europeans engaged in a heated battle between the three Aragamis. The Reaper has already had his hands full with two Ogretails pinning him, while Kota had just jumped down from the road and provided the three some suppressing fire with his God Arc. Erina was a nimble one. She was well-known for timing her evasion well, although she's still too hasty on some parts, especially on the offense. Against these Ogretails, though... they won't stand a chance against her.

The short girl rolled away from an Ogretail's spike attack, and her God Arc's Oracle Cells built up. A black-green Aragami head popped out of her weapon's core, and the predator head chomped down a good chunk from the unlucky Ogretail. The absorbed Oracle cell powered her God Arc up, and her Burst Mode promptly activated itself afterwards. She stabbed the edge of her lance's edge at the 'neck' part of the Aragami in a lightning quick speed, also thanks to the 'Burst mode', and blood came out of it. The Aragami fell down, dead. Its blood quickly pooled around its corpse.

Emil, on the other hand, was enjoying the battle. With his still elegant ways, he sluggishly (yes. Sluggishly) evaded multiple swipes from the hostile monsters, and timely activated his Boost Hammer's engines again. He jumped and dashed forward on another Ogretail. He pulled the hammer to above his head and the boosters activates. The large weapon promptly slammed down to the head of the Ogretail, crushing its skull against the ground, and even making the tarmac of the Hirohito to crack under the sheer and massive force of his hammer.

"And stay down, you foul beast! In the name and honor of the Strasboug family, I shall bring upon you: Death!" Shouted the male European.

The Ogretail twitched twice before its movement ceased completely.

Kota, on the other hand was still busy spreading his fire upon the Ogretails with his Old-Type gun. He had actually even saved Reaper's sorry ass by impacting one too many bullets on an incoming Ogretail. As a gunner, his trained eyes also saw the quality of the Reaper's fighting style. He was brutal. Vicious. Unforgiving. Yet, strangely, he was still the Reaper you know and love: shy, ginger, stiff, and timid. The team leader could even hear the Reaper stuttering words like 'Thank you' and 'Sorry' more times than he could count.

It took them less than two minutes to just turn the whole pack of Ogertails into just a puddle of carcasses. Out of five Ogretails, the Reaper got himself the most kills, by bringing down two Ogretails to their graves, while the rest had one kill each. The group of God Eaters regrouped near a crater to replenish their loss Oracle Power cells, and assessing if they got any injuries.

"_Mein Gott_, Comrade Reaper!" Emil suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the shy God Eater that's leaning his back against a pile of rubble. "Where did you learn to fight like that?! It was... so unorthodox, yet brutally effective!"

"F-Forced by nature, E-Emil-senpai..." He squeaked. "It's m-more like do or d-die."

"You look kinda bloodthirsty back then." Pointed Erina out, looking back at the gore that he had produced.

"Guess the Grim Reaper really lived up to his name, huh?" Kota patted the younger teen's back to ease him. "Next time we enter a battle, be sure to take some notes, rookies!" He schooled the two Europeans in good humor.

Emil nodded in excitement. "_Ja vol_, Captain!"

"Whatever..." Shrugged the green-haired girl, rolling her dull-blue eyes in the process.

As soon as that happened, their communicator beeped on, causing everyone to touch their ear piece to activate and receive the transmission from the Den.

"Team Kota, can you hear me?" Hibari's voice came through the other end.

Kota unconsciously nodded, even concerning the fact that she couldn't see him. "We read you loud and crystal clear. What's the news?"

"I want you four to be notified that the main targets will be arriving on the area soon. Looks like you've attracted them sooner than we've expected." She informed. "They will arrive in about thirty seconds, so prepare yourselves, alright?"

Once again, Kota's head bobbed up and then down. "Yep! Thanks for the info, by the way." With that, he turned the transmission off. "You heard the lady, people! Let's jam!" He pulled his God Arc back to his hands, and plopped himself on a good sniping position. "Okay, so, there will be two Yakshas converging on our position. Emil and I will take the first one who enters the fray, the rest, Reaper and Erina, the two of you could handle the other one, right?"

"_Ja vol_!" ; "Uh-huh." ; "I-I'll try my best."

The avid Bugarally fan grinned at them. The ground trembled slightly at the heavy stomping, courtesy of a pair of Yakshas. The two Aragami soldiers jumped down from a ruined pathway and onto the other end of the Hirohito's damaged runway. For an Aragami that utilizes guns, their eyesight were as bad as the Ogretails, ironically. That gave the Humans the upper hand. Kota gave the first signal and launched an attack upon the first Aragami that entered his effective firing range, hurting that certain Yaksha, while alerting the other.

Erina and Emil let loose a loud war cry and dashed into the Aragamis with their weapons ready. The Reaper had been trailing softly behind them all the time, but refrained from yelling anything.

Emil took the first strike by swinging his Boost Hammer sideways, it knocked his target's bulky feet down, and the Yaksha crumbled down at the sheer force. The outer shell of the Aragami was tough. Tough, but not invicible. To God Eaters like them Yakshas were like Gboro-Gboros, but even weaker. Just stay out from their line of fire, and keep pinning them down with your weapon, and you should be fine. Speaking of which, Emil had just devoured a chunk of the Yaksha's Oracle cells and absorbed it into his own weapon.

The two other Spear users were taking their good time, waiting for the perfect chance to strike, which was when the Aragami's reloading their weapon or... letting out the excessive heat. That one particular Yaksha was a tough and stubborn one to get near to. It was firing rounds after rounds after rounds of its energy bullets straight to the other strike team. Erina had found herself unfolding her shields at least ten times, and she still could not get close to the monster. The Reaper, on the other hand, was still too busy dashing left and right in an effort to veer away from its line of fire. He's not really the one who could just open his heavy, tower shield in a drop of a hand. That's why he relied more on his maneuvers rather than protection.

"We need to get closer!" Erina yelled to her partner.

"I-I'm trying to!" Responded Reaper, barely evading another round from the Yaksha's energy weapon.

Then, the moment that they've been waiting for finally came. The Yaksha pumped his abomination of a weapon to let off its excess heat. When they saw the hot steams coming out from the barrel of the gun, they knew that it's time to strike. With a nod of confirmation to each other, the two Spear-wielders lashed at the still reloading Aragami. The Reaper piked his javelin through one of the supporting legs of the Yaksha, while Erina took the other leg.

The towering Aragami fell down, but not out. Erina switched to her Predator mode to devour the open wounds that could give her more Oracle cells, while the Reaper was just relentlessly stabbing the head of the Aragami through and through without showing any signs of stopping. He didn't even took the chance to absorb the Yaksha's Oracle cells, and instead was just piercing the skull of the Aragami with his javelin, pull the weapon out from the head, and repeat the process. Rinse, repeat.

Much to their alert, however, the Aragami stood back up, weapon ready and reloaded. The crude replica of a fallen God Eater roared loudly as multiple purple-pink energy began to coat all over its body.

"Look out, E-Erina-san! It's e-enraged!" Warned Reaper, dashing to its blind spot in haste.

Erina grumbled. "I can tell, you know! Got any ideas? Cause it's not like we're gonna evade this thing forever."

"We could f-flank it...!" Suggested the slightly older boy. "Then, we a-attack its heels with our S-Spears. It'll make him g-go down again...! I'll b-blind it, and you take th-the shot...!"

The German nodded at the proposal. "Sounds like a plan... well, let's go, then!"

Both eater of Gods encircled the tall Aragami. The Yaksha itself had already began firing at the two while using its strafing mode. That was a bad choice. While a Yaksha's strafing, it'll leave it open to enemy attacks, and, after the firing session, the weapon would need to be instantly cooled down, creating yet another opening for the Humans to take. In which they gladly took it, of course. Before the Yaksha could finish its charging sequence, it could feel a deep sensation of pain on both of its heels.

Erina and the Reaper had nailed its feet down to the floor. Once again, the Aragami soldier fell down, and both God Eaters focused their attack on its weak point, the skull area. Erina was not bothered to even absorb its Oracle cells. This time, though, the Humans were smarter. Like the tactic that he had used to take the Ogretail down, the Reaper piked his javelin to pierce the eyes of the Yaksha, blinding it momentarily. He dashed to the right to give Erina a clear line of sight.

The girl had her God Arc in its shotgun mode, ready in hand. With the Oracle powers that she had absorbed from the Yaksha earlier, she could fire the energy bullets right back to its sender, and she was smart enough to load the energy bullets without any signal from the Reaper. Her shotgun's barrel floated right in front of the supposed face of the Aragami soldier. When she pulled the trigger, purple energy builds up at the barrel of her weapon, and it launched several balls of energy, right to the Yaksha's face, throwing it to fall flat on its back just before it could even stand up again.

"There!" Declared the girl. "How'd you like the taste of your own medicine, huh?!"

"E-Erina-san, now's our ch-chance!" The Reaper observed. "It's on d-death's door!"

"Right!"

Both God Eaters pulled their God Arcs and dashed towards the dying Aragami. Erina, and finally the Reaper, finally let out a loud cry before ending the battle by smashing both of their Oracle-Charged Spears right through the head of the Yaksha. The force of the attack was so hard, the sharp end of both weapons literally pierced through the other end of the Yaksha's head skin. Blood splattered on the ground and to their clothes as they twisted and jerked their weapons around, inflicting more pain to the abomination. Finally, the Aragami let out one last bawl of pain, before its hands fell down, and the large monster finally became unresponsive, as the black puddle began to consume the beast back to Oblivion.

The two Humans panted loudly, as the adrenaline rush finally died down and the exhaustion finally caught up to them. Erina then noted that both of their clothes were drenched in Aragamian blood. And... it stinks. Badly. The German girl's eyebrow twitched at the unpleasant smell. Even the Reaper himself seemed to be regretting his choice to take one deep breath by almost gagging out. The two young New-Types then proceed to absorb any remaining cells that was still alive on the dead Yaksha.

"BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, _SCHNELL_! I want to hear you scream _'HEIL EMIL!'_" Emil roared at the distance, causing the two to look at him in surprise. "After I'm done with you, you will be looking much worse than my papa's _Sauerkraut! _With no honor left in your plebian body, too!"

Emil was stomping his foot down his own prey, angrily demanding praise from the already deceased Yaksha. Looks like he and the Captain managed to get the job done well. The awkwardness and the stupidity of his actions, however, was so great, that Kota had punched himself in the face... _twice_, to avoid bursting out laughing. Oh, how he regretted the decision to not bring his phone with him. He could record that and put it up to the NORNTube, because that was pure comedy gold.

Kota then realized that the other members from his team were already in their chibi sizes, complete with an animated sweatdrop animation rolling down from their sprites. Erina had an unamused look on her face, while Reaper was just purely shocked. The temptation was proven too much for little Erina as she landed a palm on her face. Reaper's mouth was twitching on ever so slightly seeing the blonde European's actions.

Seeing the two's reaction Kota finally burst out laughing, even with tears welled up in his eyes.

"Emil is such a dumbass..." Erina mumbled, although her high-pitched voice sounded significantly muffled with that palm still stuck on her face. "Captain Kota too..."

Emil, finally snapping out of his raging fit, finally lowered his foot from the corpse of the Yaksha, but he was still oblivious at the whole situation. He was just... back to his flamboyant-ish style. Kota finally stopped laughing after about a minute (yes, he has a long laughter), and motioned the group to regroup near the bridge of the Hirohito. The team finally assembled themselves just beside the bridge of the carrier, now just watching the setting sun on the Western horizons.

The captain pulled out his mission card, to see that their objectives were already checked.

"Good job, guys!" Kota cheered. "Heck, at this rate, maybe I could return to watch the new Season Premiere of the Bugarally!" He said dreamily. "AND, still have time for a quick dinner too!"

Erina groaned. "Ugh, Captain Kota, is Bugarally the only thing that you've had in your mind all along?"

"Caught me red-handed, Erina!" Chirped yours truly whilst grinning brightly. "Seriously, though, how can you not love it?! It's an awesome series!"

"I think the show needs more sophisticated tools and actors, though, Captain." Emil commented. "The way the act... the art poured into each and every episodes were... although satisfying, they're not good enough in my opinion."

"Argh, not you too, dult!" Hissed the green-haired German, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

To be honest, the Reaper didn't know what to reply to that.

But they knew that something's wrong when Kota's smile vanished completely from his face. "...You guys can hear that?"

The whole group went silent. They could hear it. Several grumbling and clanking noises that came from inside the carrier's hangar bays. The quartet readied their God Arcs and cautiously walked on the tarmac, scanning their surroundings for any more hostile creatures lurking in the dark. The situation was getting tense. Although the mission was a successful, they took too long to finish it. It was already nightfall, and they knew that most Aragamis became much more active at night.

What they didn't expect at all, though, was a Fallen Chi-You in its black-white glory, to suddenly just jump out from the crack that leads to the hangar bays. The creature immediately noticed the Humans' presence in its vicinity and gave a sharp cry, declaring a match against them.

"Heh, looks like we've got ourselves another one..." Kota smirked at the bird-like Aragami. "Scatter out, guys!"

The Chi-You, however, had already set its sights upon its prey. Choose the most... frail and the weakest. The Human girl. Without giving any chance of her to escape or to even move, the Aragami immediately dived down into her, already electricity charged. Although Erina noticed this, she was far too late to open her shield, nor to dash away to safety, letting her body to also absorb a little bit of the damage. Her whole limbs also went stiff, thanks to the paralyzing effect of the lightning.

"Erina!" Both Kota and Emil exclaimed in worry on their youngest member.

The Aragami's highly armored skin shrugged the two's attack off, and hummed, as if enjoying the whole thing. The bird-monster pulled its 'face' close to the German girl. For once, the seemingly hot-headed Erina was scared. The creature raised its armored claws and charged them up with its lightning powers. The Chi-You was just about to drop the final nail into the coffin, and the time seemed to slow down. Erina closed her blue eyes, with the fear finally getting the best of her.

Through all of it, she could only mutter these words.

"_Father, Eric... I'm sorry._"

And prepared herself for the worst pain that she could ever imagine to come.

But it never came.

She waited.

A second.

Three seconds.

Five seconds.

Ten seconds.

Slowly, but surely, the German girl lifted her eyes back open, and also noticed that the paralyzing effects were starting to wear off. Her blue eyes only met an eyeful of black hair, tattered black scarf, and a black uniform. In front of her, was none other than the Grim Reaper. With his Tower Shield raised and unfolded. Both of the Aragami's metal were connected to the shield instead of the girl. She could also see that the Reaper's body was twitching, the high-voltage electricity currents had been absorbed to his body through the metal surface and handles of his God Arc.

"E-Erina-san... a-a-are you o-o-o-okay...?" He asked weakly, his stuttering got even worse with all of those lightning inside him.

"Wh-what are you doing you goof?!" She snapped, with some evident stammers. "Are you asking for a death warrant?! Just going out here to shield me like that?!"

The Chi-You staggered back at the new presence and dashed back.

"ERINA! REAPER!" Kota's voice rang, and it got louder and louder as he and Emil got closer to their position. "Holy damn! Are you two okay?!"

"Little sister! That beast didn't hurt you, right?!" Emil continued to press her in concern for her well being.

Erina only shook her head. "I'm fine... but he's..." She trailed, pointing at her savior.

"I-I'll be o-okay...!" Stuttered Reaper, closing his Tower Shield down. "A-anyone here g-g-got an Aragami b-b-bullet...?"

"I have about three, Comrade!" Chimed Emil. "I got these from absorbing the Yaksha from earlier!"

The 444th personnel nodded. "c-c-c-could you p-please fire it to me...? L-l-like all of th-them...?"

All of the team looked at him with questioning faces.

"I-I'll need it t-t-to execute my a-attack... it's our b-best chance t-to take this bird o-o-out from the sky in one sh-shot..." Explained the still partly paralyzed and petrified teen.

Kota eyed the 2nd Assault Lieutenant's slightly visible injuries cautiously. "You sure that you're up for this? At least drink a restore pill first. You look like a wreck."

"I-I'm sure... s-so... please!" Pleaded him.

The Chi-You had regained its power from the earlier blast, and was preparing itself for another charge at the group. Noticing this, Reaper said no more words and sprinted towards the Aragami head on. He had to trust Kota and Emil to make the right decision. He pulled his Charge Spear in a readied position. His eyes were locked with the Chi-You. He knew that conventional attacks won't just work immediately on these type of enemies. He would need something bigger.

"Commencing Link Burst, Comrade!" Emil suddenly shouted. "Get him!"

The Reaper could feel the homing, energy converted bullet received by his armlet. The supposed to be lethal attack was instead converted into pure energy. He felt the surge of power flowing through his body and God Arc. Emil had fired all three of the bullets, even. Thus, making the Burst Mode to supercharge itself, and the boy's body and weapon began to glow in a majestic golden color. It was the time to show them that the title of the Grim Reaper was not just for show.

He concentrated all of the focused and supercharged power from his body all the way to his weapon. The light on his body faded to nothing.

This, however didn't shock the 1st unit as much as the second image they're about to see.

The edge of the Reaper's javelin began to glow in a bright golden color. The Reaper launched himself and jumped towards the floating Aragami. They could finally see the tip of the javelin forming some sort of curved blade, made out of pure Oracle energy. The curved blade was colored in bright golden, similar to the color of the supercharged Burst Mode. It was something that they've never seen before. It was a _Death Scythe_. An actual Death Scythe used by the Grim Reaper in the fairy tales. The curved energy blade was taking form of a Scythe's blade.

The Reaper shouted loudly, bringing down his newly acquired weapon to slash the Chi-You diagonally. He landed on his one knee after he finished his attack sequence. The Aragami itself was just stunned at its place. Nothing happened for the next couple of seconds. The Reaper was silent. The rest of his team were silent, even the Aragami was silent. One... two... three... four... five.

The Chi-You's left metal wing suddenly _detached_ itself from the main body, with blood pouring out from the new large wound. Like the _whole_ wing, was literally cut off from its place. The bird-like monster sent out a sharp wail of pain that forced every single human at the Hirohito's tarmac to cover their ears at the deafening shriek. Losing one of its propellers to keep it afloat, the Chi-You promptly crashed to the bridge of the carrier and fell down to the sea below.

Silence once again took over. But it wasn't long thanks to the Reaper's scythe glow lost and the teen collapsed when he tried to stand up.

Kota and his team immediately approached the boy in a frantic pace to see if he's okay.

"Restore Pill, Erina!" Kota commanded whilst also running to his downed teammate.

"H-here!" The girl complied by throwing a green pill to her captain.

When they arrived on scene, the Reaper was close to losing his consciousness. Emil grabbed his shoulders and rested his back against a rubble. Kota forced the teen to down a Restore Pill, and Erina, unsure on what to say or do, just watched as the whole scene unveiled itself. The young man was not responsive for a while, but then, he started to cough loudly. This caused the rest of his new team to sigh in relieve.

"Oh my God, Reaper, you okay there?" Kota questioned, not even bothering to use any honorifics.

The slightly dazed young man only stared at him for full five seconds before actually answering. "Y-yeah... I'll be f-fine... th-thank you, guys."

"Damn it, you're really asking someone to end your life right now." Hissed Erina, although her voice also showed clear signs of concern. "You really gave us a good scare back then."

"_Mein freund_... you really are a unique fighter!" Then, comes the mood breaker, Emil. "You HAVE to tell me how to do that!"

Their radio buzzed on at the perfect time. "Kota Team?! Kota Team! Please respond!" Hibari's slightly panicked voice chimed from the comms.

Kota put his index finger to his ear. "Yep? What is it, Den?"

An exhale was heard from the other end of the channel. "Oh thank God you're still alright. Look, the Red Rain's gonna come down again soon enough. You better get back to the elevator now." She warned, and making the quartet's eyes to look at the night skies.

Yes. They could see them, the red clouds, which could only mean one thing: the dreaded Red Rain. It's an unknown phenomenon that suddenly started to appear out of nowhere. If one were to come to direct contact with the Red Rain, he or she will be infected with the Black Plague, an unknown epidemic disease that WILL cause an absolute mortality to its carrier. Once infected, you're as good as dead, and you can't touch any other human beings anymore, as they will also be infected. No cure nor vaccine had been founded.

Kota sternly frowned. "Got'cha. Meet you there in five minutes, alright?" He ended the call. "Alright, guys... the whole thing about his God Arc could wait. Let's get ourselves moving, pronto."

Of course, the rest of the team were already smart enough to get to the elevator before the Red Rain came in.

* * *

The trip back to the Den was mostly filled with silence. Everyone was just tired after the mission that was filled with unexpected turns and twists. Kota had been tending to his teammate's wounds. He had given more pills for the Reaper to drink, and a few anti-paralyzing pills for Erina. The black-clad teen had insisted that he was feeling fine. Although, that was a lie, and an unconvincing one, that is. Erina, who's usually bickering with Emil was unusually silent, even if Emil had started to go on about his usual fits about honor and knightly titles again.

When the group of four arrived back at the Den, Kota wasted no time to just bolt out and hand the mission in. He said something about 'going to miss my Bugarally show' and just dashed to the Den's interior elevator to go to his room. He was followed by tired Emil. Looks like exhaustion had finally caught up to him too. The German had excused himself early from both Erina's and Reaper's presence and followed his Captain to the living quarters of the Den.

Ahem... awkward silence.

"H-hey..." Erina finally spoke up, this time, more quieter than usual. The Reaper did nothing but to turn his head to face her. "Although... I didn't really ask for your help... I just wanted to say... th-... y..." She murmured the last part out.

The Reaper tilted his head to the side. "U-um... excuse me, b-but could you please r-r-repeat what you've said just n-n-now?"

"I said... ank... ou..." She repeated. A bit louder this time, but still contained in a bare, hesitated whisper.

"S-sorry, one more t-time?"

"I SAID _THANK YOU!_ ARE YOU HAVING HEARING PROBLEMS OR SOMETHING?!" The green-haired girl finally snapped, slightly embarrassed and flustered of actually thanking someone. Some curious heads snapped to them, and this caused the girl to mentally berate herself by doing so. She hovered both of her hands above her mouth to abruptly cut herself short. Red tinge started to form on her cheeks soon after.

The Reaper blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "Y-you're welcome?"

"_Right... I've said it... I've finally said it..._" The girl muttered to herself, averting her gaze to not meet his empty eyes. She finally braved herself, though. "W-well... I'm going to go back to my room, now. So see you later."

The Asian member of the team slowly watched as the only girl of his unit stomped away to the elevator, but she stopped herself midway.

"Oh... and your fighting style back then... they're not too shabby."

He swore that he could see her smiling, even if it was just a very tiny tug at the edge of her mouth. From that, he knew that his days in the 1st unit was still far from over.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, here's chapter two that's written overnight... I actually didn't sleep to bring you this chapter, lol. Long live sleepless night!

I know, I know. There's a lot that must be explained in this chapter. First off... how'd you like the battle sequences? I hope I did them in the right manner. And it's _YAKSHA_, right? Now, I can't simply forget about the namesake for the OC. A Grim Reaper would not be complete without his scythe, and here you have it! If it's explained on the in game tutorial, it would only be like 'in order to activate it, you'll need a LV3 Link Burst', that's it, lol. Yes it's that simple. But more of its mechanics would be explained as this story progresses.

The Hirohito is nothing more than a background story.

Now, I know that Chi-Yous aren't floating around... but in this special case, and also not forgetting that they're still bird-like Aragamis, I gave them to ability to float! Huzzah!

Chi-Yous are an ass. Seriously. I hate them.

And then, yes. I'm gonna say sorry again if the character interactions were done in a wrong way (reason is the same as before: LACK OF JAPANESE KNOWLEDGE ;~;). The 'THANK YOU!' scene actually happened as a character's episode in GE2, though. Although it's obviously for a different reason. The tsundere is strong Erina, I'd tell you that.

Well, I guess that's it. Time for me to get some sleep!

As usual, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story so far.

Traesto :(


End file.
